


The Parlour

by Joey_Westwife



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Gay Virgin, Large Cock, M/M, Marcky, Massage, m/m - Freeform, paid sex, westlife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey_Westwife/pseuds/Joey_Westwife
Summary: When a recommendation comes Nicky's way for his back pain, he receives the full body massage of his life down a new parlour in town and not by the kind of masseur he expected.





	The Parlour

**Author's Note:**

> New story for this site

Sat in the locker room after his last game of the season, surrounded by half naked men chanting a victory chorus, Nicky Byrne twisted his back into shape and hissed as it cracked in 3 places. He was so tense his entire body ached but since being tackled by the asshole number 7 player from Home Farm FC a week ago, he struggled to stand straight, let alone manage to perform at the top of his game.  
He was so glad the season was over and the team had got a little celebratory drinking session planned for that night but with tears in his eyes, the blonde footballer wasn't sure he could face it without necking a box of cocodamol first. And that wouldn't mix well with the amount of Guinness those players could put back. 

Nicky couldn't face even climbing into the showers with his team mates. He decided to wait until he got home to enjoy an hour long bath using the aromatherapy oils Georgina had left behind when they split up a few months ago. It had been an amicable split, having being together for 10 years but he sure missed her. She'd accepted a job in London and because Nicky's failing football career meant so much to him, he didn't want to move. He'd been feeling bored of the relationship for some time though and whilst he loved his childhood sweetheart, they'd simply grown apart.  
He'd once played for Home Farm FC himself but when Gina left Dublin, he was offered a position at Sligo's slightly better club, Sligo Rovers FC. The pay wasn't much more but he'd been offered a place to live free of charge for 6 months until he found himself another part time job to fill his time.  
His house mate and team mate was none other than hot shot, man of the match Mr Filan. He got on well with the brunette but it pissed him off that his passion for football didn't come close to Nicky's. Shane saw it more of a hobby and way to keep fit than actually want to climb to the top and play for Ireland or England. And fit he was! 

"What a fucking goal Nix. I slipped that last one in like my cock into a wet pussy... Boom, score!" Shane approached the seated blonde, boasting about his striking abilities in a crude way. 

Shane was a player alright in more than one sense of the word. The gorgeous brunette was a year younger than Nicky but so much more confident. He'd often bring girls back to their house after a wild night on the tiles and Nicky would begrudgingly hear him fucking them all night. The boy had stamina that's for sure. 

"Aye, well done Filan." Nicky forced a smile and held his hand out to high five his friend as he passed. "Ouch." He whimpered. 

"What's the craic?"

"I don't think I'm coming to the party. I'm knackered and I need to chill. My back is killing me." He winced as he stood to his feet, pulling his game shirt off to change into his everyday clothes. "Have one for me."

"What?! No man you have to come. There's gonna be loads of skirt there, I'm gonna get you laid."

"Pfft fuck that Shay. I'll be laid alright. In the fucking bath all night. I'm in serious pain and a sports massage might break me." 

"Nothing a good shag won't sort out. Release some tension and you'll be able to relax better."

Nicky shook his head refusing the offer of Shane being his wingman. "Sorry mate. The fanny is all yours. I'm not interested."

"But it's the season finale night dude. You have to show your face."

"The big party isn't until tomorrow night. If I miss tonight I might feel better by then. I know I can't miss that so I need to give tonight a miss instead."

Shane sighed admitting defeat earlier than he usually would. "Your loss. Just make sure you get yourself down to a salon in the morning."

"Do you know any good ones?"

Shane thought for a moment and chose to share the place he often visited for his treatments. He didn't go round telling everyone but he thought Nicky could do with releasing more than just muscle tension. "Actually I know the perfect place. It'll blow your mind. You'll never want a sports massage again... And you'll be glad to be single. The girls in there are shit hot. Mmm ask for Olympia, she's stunning. She'll sort you out good and proper. You'll be addicted straight away." He winked at the oblivious, innocent boy. "It's called The Adonis. Mention my name and I get discount next time." 

"And how much is it gonna set me back?"

"Trust me, it'll be worth every penny."  
***

Saturday morning broke and Nicky was numb. He'd washed some painkillers down with a can of Fosters the night before and slept like a baby after his soothing, hot bubble bath. He hadn't heard Shane come home which usually meant he wasn't with company.  
It wasn't until he stretched his limbs out under the duvet that he realised he was still in agony. The meds had worn off now and he felt sick as the dull aching sensation seized his ability to jump out of bed for his daily, morning wank. 

"This is bad... Ah shit." Nicky clenched his jaw and eyes tightly shut as his movements were of a snail pace. He'd never felt anything like it, so battered and bruised like he'd been thrown under a bus. "Shay?!" He yelled from his bedroom, hoping the hunk was awake. But there was no answer. Shane was completely flaked out on the sofa, face down into the cushions in a post inebriated state. 'I need a hospital not a masseuse.' 

After a few minutes of bracing himself to move, Nicky found the energy to shuffle over to his vanity drawer where he kept his first aid and medication stash. Like a rusty old man, the blonde gave himself a few minutes to adsorb the pills and then found the energy to stand up straight and get his circulation going. 

"The Adonis... King Street... Appointment not always necessary." Nicky read a post online about the beauty therapy parlour Shane had recommended. It seemed legit. All the reviews were positive though he couldn't understand the emphasis on how fit the girls were. "Suppose it's worth a shot."  
***

"Hi, I'm after a full body massage if anyone can squeeze me in." Nicky told the receptionist. 

He'd found the parlour without any trouble and felt it offered a relaxing, legitimate environment. It was decorated with white, pink and black paint, velvet wallpaper spread across a feature wall in the lobby and a showcase of products was on display in a glass cabinet beside a giant ornamental mirror fit for a palace. He watched the therapists buzzing around in their sexy, baby pink uniforms and raised a brow at the 50-something man leave with a satisfied expression on his face, being waved off by a 25 year old, red head. 

"We're quite tight this morning sir. Do you have a preference on your masseur?"

"Not really. I was told to ask for Olympia?" 

The receptionist sniggered. "Yeah I bet. She's fully booked sorry. We have a variety of open appointments with our Bi-therapists and..."

Before she could continue with her jargon Nicky interrupted her, desperate to be laid in the table, having someone, anyone work on the knots down his spine. "Anyone, seriously. I really don't care right now. I'm not fussy." 

The girl smiled at him and pouted. "So no preference what so ever?" She took his 'not fussy' statement to mean he was bisexual and didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable by asking questions. The staff prided themselves on discretion and could only use buzz words when booking in clients. Nicky seemed open and desperate so the girl chose the next available slot and guaranteed he wouldn't be disappointed. 

Nicky thanked her and sat down in the waiting room for just a minute until a chaperone ushered him to his appointment room. It was seductively lit inside, calming sounds of the ocean played softly on the stereo system and sweet aromatherapy candles were burning in the corner. It looked like an up-market joint fit for the stars but he felt a little unnerved as he'd never been in such a setting; his sports massages at the club were always so clinical but this was sexy. 

"Please remove all your clothing and when you're ready, lay face down on the table and pop the towel over your tushy. After a couple of minutes an amber light will glow on this lamp which means the masseur will enter in one minute. When it turns green, they'll enter. Enjoy your experience with us here at The Adonis and remember, discretion on discharge is paramount." 

Nicky's eyes were filled with confusion by her nonsense but he had no quips about getting naked. To be fair he was usually allowed to keep his boxers on but he didn't question their procedure and felt confident to allow anyone's hands explore his tight muscles. He was aching so badly he just needed to feel alive again. 

As the green light glowed, the door opened and Nicky closed his eyes in the head rest, taking a deep breath, almost falling asleep already. When a gentle, deep voice introduced himself the blonde accepted it was a man. This didn't particularly bother him as the footy clubs therapist was a bloke and he found the deep tissue massage the least sexiest thing on earth. He was open to such a thing and understood the therapy was more clinical than sexual. 

"Good morning, my name is Raven and I'll be your therapist for today. Welcome to The Adonis. Is this your first time?' Mark asked, already warming his hands with a special oil from the shelf. 

"Hiyah mate, yeah. I'm so desperate for this. My house mate recommended you and all night I've been gagging for it." 

Mark smiled, proud to have been recommended but didn't ask too many questions. "That's great. I can assure you after the treatment you'll feel like jelly. I'm just warming up my fingers now. Just try to relax and stay still throughout and by the time I'm finished, you'll be feeling brand new and completely relieved. Have you ever had a full body before?"

"No just bits at a time. Never the full works. It's gonna be amazing, I can't wait."

Mark loved the cute blonde's enthusiasm. He admired the slim contours of Nicky's smooth, flawless back and hoped his face matched his beautiful southern voice. He was a professional though and had had to treat the most awful of clients but if he was repulsed too much by a customer and they were clearly one of the oblivious kind, he'd do the bear minimum to satisfy their needs. Not this time though. He couldn't wait to caress Nicky's pert little ass, clenched under the smallest of towels as he lay on the heated therapy bench. 

"Right then, let's get started." Mark wiped his hands of the excess warming lotion and selected a new fragranced oil to wipe over Nicky's tense shoulders. 

He took at the head of the bed and slowly placed both hands on the blonde's shoulders, spreading them towards the neck and back again with equal pressure. Immediately Nicky let out a groan of pleasure as the man's strong, large hands kneaded the back of his head and shoulder blades. 

"Ah man that feels amazing." 

Mark grinned and knew this was going to be a good hour’s work. He loved it when the hottest clients voiced their enjoyment. It spurred him on to pleasure them with his rock solid palms and almost award winning techniques. If there was ever an award for best erotic massage, Mark would win hands down. He'd started off seeing female customers but found his professionalism was taking a nose dive as he cringed at some of the girl's unkempt crotches. He was gay and not getting paid enough to act like he wanted to slip his fingers inside vaginas all day. He much preferred to hold a hard cock in his fist no matter what the size.  
'This guy is gonna be big I can just tell.'

Slipping into a deep state of relaxation, Nicky's breathing was sleep like as Mark worked his hands around Nicky's arm. Once he'd got down to his leg, his torso and butt avoided for now, Mark pressed his thumbs into Nicky's thigh just below the crease of his cheek and dragged the pressure down to the inside of his knee. Doing this several times, making his way down and round to the other leg and back up his right arm to his starting point.  
That was the boy's limbs done and Nicky was totally happy with it. They'd never felt so tingly and light before so he knew his back was in for a treat. Mark added more lotion to his hands and remained silent as he circled his thumbs down the knots in the blonde's muscles. He could tell the older boy had been in pain as a few hisses were heard from his lips. 

"It'll be worth it in the end." Mark comforted him. Nicky agreeing he knew it would be. As his hands ran down the bottom of Nicky's vertebrae to the dip in his back, Mark swallowed the nervous saliva in his mouth and closed his eyes for a second as he continued his grasp to Nicky's buttocks. He removed the towel covering his modesty and bit his lip as he caught sight of the perfectly round ass of the footballer. 'What a body. I wanna bite his ass so much right now.' 

As soon as Mark's fingers spread over Nicky's bum cheeks he woke up, keeping his body still but opening his eyes wide as his face remained in the hole. 'Why is this guy touching my arse?! Surely that's a breach of privacy. Kinda feels nice though.' Not wanting to create an awkward conversation, he ignored the man's wandering hands and went with the flow. 

"Do you want to turn over for me so I can repeat the process from the front please? I'll hold up the towel and look away to cover your modesty." 

'Well that's a little more reassuring.'  
"Sure, thanks." As Nicky turned over he took a glance at the masseuse to check he wasn't taking a peek. 'Oh he looks like a nice chap, rather him than some fat, balding perv feeling my ass.' Once he was settled back into position Mark looked down at the blonde's face as he struggled to hide his joy. 

'Wow he's so beautiful. By far the cutest client I've ever had. Please don't stop me before I finish... I'm gonna finish you off good and proper gorgeous. You're gonna come so hard I'll be able to manage a night out on my tip.' 

Nicky closed his eyes again with a cheeky grin forming on his perfect lips. The cutest thing Mark had ever seen. Nicky's face was stunning. His piercing blue orbs were out of sight but his little button nose framed his face above his thin, curling lips that were surrounded by 2 day blonde and red stubble.  
The brunette stared at the beauty beneath him and had to hold back the urge to whip his cock out and slap it in Nicky's face. He wanted those lips around his erection, casing his hard shaft as he thrust his boner deep down the boy's throat until his hot, desperate semen trickled down his neck. 

After a hesitating pause, Mark shook his head to wake himself up and continued to massage Nicky's limbs as he'd done before, making his way down and round until he reached his chest. He stood behind Nicky's head and leaned over, spreading his palms over his waxed torso. It was much easier to rub a hairless chest and Mark loved how his hands glided down his ribs to his belly button. 

'Mmm this is new. I've never had my stomach massaged before.' A slight snigger formed on Nicky's face as he licked his lips. 'Where is he going with this cause I think it's turning me on.' The last thing he needed was to get a stiffy at a moment like this. He was so sensitive he often found himself running the pitch with a semi. Shane had teased him about it no end of times. 

Mark could see how much Nicky was enjoying it but the real test was in how he'd react to his next move. He moved to the side of the bench, working Nicky's hips and pubic line. When he noticed Nicky's cock twitching he began to get nervous. It was the first time his own arousal had caused his professionalism to slip and this time he wanted to fuck his client. He'd do it for free if he had to. He quickly glanced down to make sure Nicky's eyes were still closed and sucked on his bottom lip. 'Nearly there, just inch your fingers closer, take his cock in your hand and hope for the best.'

Nicky was so chilled he wasn't paying much attention to where the strangers hands were anymore. His entire body was tingling and he understood why Shane had recommended the service... Until Mark's hand came to cup his stirring penis from under the towel. 'What the actual fuck!' he froze, unsure what to do or say as he felt violated. 'Is this some kind of joke?' 

"Just relax... The best part has just begun." 

Mark's reassuring tone comforted Nicky so he decided to accept some random bloke had their hand around his tackle and assumed after all that this was part of the service. No wonder Shane recommended it. He was now gutted he hadn't got a girl doing it. But Mark's gentle touch was fine. More than fine. Nicky hadn't slept with anyone for months and the thing he enjoyed most was a powerful hand job. 

'Just keep your eyes closed and imagine it's a bird. Imagine it's Georgina.' he told himself but there was no mistaking the thick, manly fingers stroking his length. 'Phwoar Christ he's good.' Nicky's body shuffled slightly as he quietly got used to the tingle lube being rubbed into the head of his growing dick. He'd used a simple slick lube before to prevent friction burn but he'd never tried any special Ann Summers brands. The cold, minty lube teased the bell end of his foreskin free cock.  
"Wow." He accidentally mumbled out loud. 

"That's good for you yeah?"

"Fuck..." He slowly nodded once. "Unexpected but... Mmm, it feels amazing man." The thought never even crossed his mind that 'Raven' was gay and he barely considered the act to be that way, denying he'd ever touch another man's cock himself. He'd seen Shane's tackle several times in the showers and knew he was packing a good one but he never had any desire to wank it off. 

As Nicky sank his hips into the bed, Mark's free hand joined in. He used the dispenser to his side to drop more warming lube onto his finger tips and placed them at Nicky's entrance. As he slowly worked his hand down the shaft, his right index finger put pressure on the boy's tight hole. He made small circular movements, rubbing in the oil and it made Nicky's hip thrust in surprise. He'd never felt anything like it. The wet sensation around his otherwise 'exit' was a pleasure he didn't know existed. He'd never tried to find his own G-spot but figured someone else was about to. 

"Mmm, fuck that's so good." He groaned, gripping onto the sides of the table. He instinctively lifted his left knee to allow Mark better access, inviting him to enter him. 

Mark was overjoyed by the invitation and smiled as he watched the ass virgin squirm. He used his index finger and carefully slipped it inside Nicky making him whimper in delight. Curling the tip of his finger, Mark flickered the inside walls of Nicky's ass, keeping the momentum up as he wanted his rock hard, pulsing organ. Nicky's grip on the side of the bed tightened as his body tensed again. Following his massage there was no pain when he moved but the intense pleasure sweeping his limbs was more pleasurable than any massage ever could be. 

"Whoa, fuck!" Nicky moaned. Scrunching his eyes tightly closed as his back shuffled. "How have I never felt this before?"

"You happy for me to add more?" Mark checked, now clear his customer was new to this. 

"Yeah go for it... Please... But I don't think I'll be able to control myself and that'll be incredibly embarrassing."

"Ejaculation is encouraged. It releases endorphins into the body so you'll not only be super relaxed when you leave, you'll be teaming with happiness too."

'Ejaculation is encouraged?! He does this to everyone?! This guy has got some balls... He wants me to come... I wanna come... Right into his hand.'

Mark grinned at the cute smile on Nicky's face, switching from confusion to pleasure, embarrassment to confidence. He slipped in another finger but ceased stroking Nicky's cock and fondled his balls instead, allowing the blonde to enjoy this experience longer before exploding. 

"You've got an amazing body." Mark complimented him, not usually accustomed to do so. Many a time he internally cringed but today his client was perfect. So beautiful, so cute, so... Sexy.

"I bet you say that to all the boys." Nicky chuckled as he lost his breath. "Ah... Jesus, yes!" The pressure on his prostate was unbearable, the caressing of his ball sack was driving him crazy and his weeping cock was aching. He needed to fuck something, someone. If Mark had been a girl he'd have jumped from the bed and fucked her hard already. But this wasn't an option so he had to enjoy what he was given. When enjoying a good wank, Nicky loved to have a tongue in his mouth but did he really want to snog a bloke? And was it even available to him? He'd not filled in any form, he just signed some consent form at reception but he hadn't bothered to read it, assuming it was just common procedure for human contact. 

"How is that for you?"

"God it's fucking amazing. It just feels weird not kissing through it." 

Mark smiled at the blonde. He wanted nothing more than to lick Nicky's lips and suck his cock but oral contact was unethical. Did he care if he lost his job over what could be an amazing experience with the sexiest customer he'd ever finger fucked? Not really. If it led to being able to shove his big cock inside that sweet ass on the table more occasionally it'd be worth every second. 

"It's not something we're allowed to do. If anyone finds out we've used our mouths for pleasure, we'd get sacked."

"That's insane... Mmm can't I just pay extra and keep my gob shut afterwards?" Mark wanted to agree but remained silent, still thrusting his fingers slowly in and out of Nicky. "It's OK you must get this all the time. Begging for more."

"Sometimes but never by anyone as beautiful as you." Mark flirted hoping that maybe his luck was in and he'd violate the blonde in exchange for getting the sack. 

Nicky blushed. He wasn't gay and he'd never once thought about kissing a guy but this guy was fingering and wanking him in an atmosphere that screamed 'fuck me now'.  
"Ahh... Please. I won't tell anyone I swear." He reached out to grab Mark's arm, taking hold of the hand he had cupped around his balls. "Raven, please kiss me."

Mark felt foolish. He hated his stupid work name, he sounded like a stripper that didn't take his clothes off. He held his fingers still inside Nicky's ass as he watched the naked boy link his fingers into his. His eyes were dancing as he noticed Nicky's orbs; bluer than a summer's day. 'God he's stunning.'  
"I really can't."

Nicky wasn't going to take no for an answer. He used Mark's hand as a pulley to sit up and trap the brunette’s fingers under his ass. "Kiss me."

Mark couldn't take his eyes off the cutest thing he'd ever seen. "Fuck I want to."

"So just do it. I feel so dirty being fucked like this without kissing. I can't come until I feel you kiss me and I'm not leaving with a boner."

"Lay back down so I can have my hand back and I might."

Nicky nodded, hoping it wasn't just a cop out. He sunk back into the bed and closed his eyes, wishing Mark would place those thick, juicy lips on his petite pout. Releasing his hand from Nicky's ass, Mark slowly caressed his balls and teased his cock, taking his firm fingers north. He massaged the boy's belly and swept his touch over his chest until he finally reached Nicky's neck. By now he was shaking. 

"I quit!" Mark claimed and leaned down to softly press his lips against Nicky's. 5 seconds had gone before Nicky opened his eyes to see this stranger kissing him. "I quit... I've reached the peak now, I don't wanna massage anyone else after you."

"So kiss me again. I need to feel your tongue on mine while your fist strokes my cock again... Satisfy me Raven."

"Mark. For fuck sake call me Mark."

Nicky laughed at the sweet masseur leaning over him. "OK Mark. I'm Nicky and I want you to fuck me so hard..."  
Before he could finish Mark's tongue was deep in his mouth and his arm stretched back down to grasp his throbbing dick, pulsing and begging to be wanked again. 

Although there wasn't much in the way of lube left on Mark's fingers, Nicky's cock was weeping with pre-cum so he delicately smeared it around the head before working the length. Nicky's heart was racing. This was his favourite thing to do. Just a simple wank accompanied by a deep kiss. It no longer mattered who with as he allowed his gay virginity to be taken spectacularly. 

"Mmm, god yeah. I wanna feel your tongue on my bell end. Please Mark... Suck me off. Just for a minute."

"Gladly!" Mark wasted no time in shuffling down the bed. Diving right in his lips kissed the tip of Nicky's cock causing his head to tilt back into the head hole. 

"Ah my god, yes!" 

Mark's warm, wet tongue tickled him as he licked every last inch before he encased his mouth fully to suck the life out of the blonde. 

"Mmm fuck yeah. Jaysus you've done this before. Fingers... Use them!" He bossed his masseuse around. Telling him how he wanted it. But he didn't feel it was fair he was getting all the pleasure when he could see the bulge in the younger boy's trousers. "Hello soldier!" He reached down to Mark's crotch, the boy having not heard Nicky's words. Why did he want to touch another guy's cock? He'd seen plenty but now he wanted to touch one and Mark's was right there, the owner of it sending Nicky into a frantic pant as he felt fingers on his prostate again.  
"Ahh... fucking hell. Mmm god this is too much."  
Nicky reached down and grabbed Mark's hard-on without thinking about it and it was a welcome move as the brunette muffled a groan as his tongue rolled down Nicky's shaft.  
"Let me touch you too. Show me what you've got."  
Mark unzipped himself with the hand not inside Nicky's ass and flopped out his own member. It was already seeping goo and the second Nicky's hand was wrapped around his thick, sturdy erection he groaned again, his body buckling.  
"Christ, you fuck asses with this?!" Nicky's eyes popped out his head, assuming Mark was gay. 

Mark couldn't help but laugh, causing him to choke on Nicky's dick. "Ha-ha not for a while I haven't."

"I've seen plenty of cock before in the showers but never with girth like that."

"It can be a hindrance when someone has such a tight ass as yours. But shit it feels good for me." Mark lunged back into Nicky's mouth, kissing him in hast while the blonde's long fingers stroked his meaty piece. "God I wanna fuck you so bad. Please be gay."

"I think I might be now!" Nicky admitted, thrusting his hips towards Mark as his fingers thrust faster into Nicky's now more relaxed hole. "Will you be my first?"

"I'd tear your ass apart any day." Mark grinned, feeling a rush of blood sweep his body, caused by Nicky's tight wanking technique. "You're working me so well... Feels so good Nicky... You're a natural."

"So fuck me." Nicky sat up again and held his left hand on Mark's neck, drawing him in for another snog. "Fuck me right here, right now."

"OK. But whatever you do, don't scream too loud." 

"I'll try... But first... Let me make you wet." Nicky pulled Mark's hand away from his bum so he could swing round off the bench. He squatted to the floor and without pulling his trousers down, he took Mark's cock into his mouth without hesitation. 

"Christ, plunge right in why don't ye." Mark held the blonde locks and guided his momentum, thrusting Nicky's head deep onto his shaft. His cock was not only blessed with amazing girth but it was eye wateringly long too. He was going to fill Nicky up til he bled. But Nicky's blow job skills were perfect and he was close to exploding in the boy's mouth. "Shit, Nicky stop! Or I'll come in your mouth."

"Come in my ass Mark. Fuck me hard and wank me so I fire my army onto my chest."

"I won't last long."

"Me neither but it's gonna feel amazing." Nicky hopped back onto the bed, the foot of it and lifted his knees to his chest ready for Mark to enter him. 

The brunette was shocked by Nicky's desperation and chuckled as he dropped his trousers and stepped out of them. He reached over for some more oil and smeared his massive hard-on with it until every inch was covered in grease. "I love how desperate you are. I'm gonna make you come in seconds."

"Well don't be too rough as you go in, I don't want to split in half. Stroke my cock... I want to come together... Fuck me Mark, come on!" Nicky begged impatiently and before he knew it Mark's tip was kissing Nicky's entrance.  
"Ahh man, bite me!"

"Bite you?!" Assuming Nicky wasn't using the term as an American insult, Mark was confused.

"Yeah bite my lip or my neck... Mmm, I'm ready... Enter me."  
As Mark pushed his bell end into Nicky's hole, he clenched his hand around Nicky's cock and leaned in to bite the blonde's neck. "Like that?"

"Oh fuck... Fucking Jesus... God you're cock is so much bigger than your fingers. Don't thrust yet!"

"Ha-ha just breathe beautiful... Take a deep breath and brace yourself." Mark supported Nicky's head with his hand and gave him a hard passionate kiss as he stroked the shaft, working on his throbbing dick. Just the pressure of his cock in Nicky's ass was enough for the blue eyed boy's eyes to roll to the back of his head. "You like that baby? Huh? You like my big cock inside you?"

"It feels incredible. I can't hold it in any longer. I need to come."

"OK... Just give me a minute."

Nicky suggested he pulled out for a moment so he could beat him off first, then he could shoot his load inside that cute tushy as he exploded on himself. This worked well and it only took 30 seconds for them both to reach boiling point. When Mark pushed himself back through Nicky's entrance, he pumped his groin and Nicky's painful member in unison and watched Nicky's pretty face throw back into the head rest while his hips thrust hard, helping Mark reach deep inside him. 

"Oh god, I'm coming... Nicky I'm coming. Come with me."

"I'm about... Fuck! Ah fuck, sweet lord, Ahh." Nicky's steaming hot spunk shot further than ever before, reaching his chest and chin as every last drop of Mark's filled Nicky's ass hole. 'He didn't wear a condom, what the fuck... It's too late now, if he's given me anything I'll sue his ass!' Nicky's sudden realisation showed on his face and Mark worried. 

"Fucking hell. That was so hot... What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I... Just overwhelmed. Thank you." Nicky smiled, his butt feeling the most surreal it ever had. He wiped the cum off his body as Mark jumped back into his trousers and zipped up. 

"I am so fired!" He smirked with a twinkle in his eye. 

"I thought you'd quit." Nicky reminded him with a wink. "I hope it was worth it."

"It was definitely the highlight of the job. Just a shame I won't be here to invite you back again." 

"Why quit if you can get away with it?"

"Honestly? Because you're the sexiest, cutest client I've ever had and I just don't want to do this anymore. It's so degrading. I'm better than this."

"Wow OK. If we're being honest, I didn't even know this place was an erotic parlour. I just needed a massage." Nicky blushed, pulling his t-shirt over his head. "And I certainly didn't expect to lose my homosexual virginity today... Or ever to be fair."

"So why did you beg me to compromise my position if you're not gay?" Mark asked slightly annoyed.

"I dunno. You were already exploring me and I... Thought it was hot. You're hot. What do I owe you?" Nicky pulled his jeans on and grabbed his jacket, waiting for Mark to ask for extra money like a whore. 

"What?! You don't owe me anything. I'm not a prostitute... I did it because I wanted to." Mark rubbed his hand down Nicky's back. Although the moment was over he still wanted to kiss the blonde before he left. "You were worth every second."

"Thanks. So were you. You're going to make someone very happy one day with your magic touch and huge cock." 

"Yeah maybe... Nicky..." Mark reached down to hold Nicky's hand, pushing his luck. "What if... What if I wanted to see you again? I'm walking out of this place right now so I won't be here to see you again."

Nicky felt a sudden emotional pull in his heart. 'It was just a one off. I'm not gay!'  
"God I wish I could do it again too but..."

"You got a girlfriend or something?"

"No... I just think it'd be weird. I'm sorry I'm not gay. I don't... Huh I... I'm sorry." Nicky frowned looking down at his feet, feeling guilty for letting Mark use him to the max and quit his job for it. 

"Are you sure about that?" Mark lifted his chin and pressed his lips back onto Nicky's, forcing the blonde to feel a shockwave of doubt in his gut. "Tell me you never wanna feel that euphoria again." 

"Mmm... God..."

Mark rubbed his hands down Nicky's now clothed body and grabbed his semi in his palm. "Tell me you don't want to feel my tongue lick your ass before I fuck you again."

Just the thought of it made Nicky shudder. Of course he wanted it. He wanted it right there and then... And again tomorrow and the next day and everyday forever. 

"Fuck it... Fuck me again now!" Nicky lunged at Mark wrapping his hands around the brunette's neck. 

He pushed his back against the door and explored his mouth with his tongue, admitting his sex life was about to become the most mind blowing it would ever be.  
Who cares what Shane or the footy players thought... Mark was fucking amazing and why should he walk away from the true Adonis.


End file.
